Tomato Soup Cake
Tomato Soup Cake-Chan was created by Poland. The dessert was derived from her grandmother's old cookbook that she had received in a home economics class that had been passed down. The blog was moved from side blog to main blogs multiple times, thus when searching a deactived blog may appear. It now resides in a side blog to the creator's main account. Poland has stated in the about section of the blog that she does not own a drawing tablet and thus, everything is hand drawn. Compared to her realistic drawings(sometimes posted on the main blog and others on the GDA blog). The character was recently given the human name Sonja. Appearance Sonja's original design included dark brown short overalls, a orange and brown striped tank, matching thigh highs, and orange high tops. She originally had one yellow and red eye, along with short, straight, white hair and spiky bangs. However, her new design is more closely related to the actual dessert. The new outfit incorporates a mahogany sleeveless dress that has white ruffles at the hem. Underneath is a dark brown blouse with "poofy" sleeves and a maroon collar. A red ribbion is tied from the collar and is loosely hanging over the front of the dress. She wears garnet shoes that match her eye color, and her hair is longer now. Her skin tone still remains a dark tan. Personality As stated in the about section of the blog, Sonja has a habit of collecting tomato soup cans and when meeting new people or trying to console them she will offer them to join her for tea, which is actually just tomato soup she has made. If someone points this fact out, she will most likely reply with annoyance or even sometimes threats. Story Yet again, on past blogs, it was listed in the about section that Sonja was supposed to be a popular dessert to older people, but since she was such an oddity compared to the others, she was not favored by the newer generations and as the older ones died out she was forgotten. It was also once said that one of the other desserts living with her at the time, Shoofly Pie, had convinced someone to rebake her and she lost her memories of the past events. Relationships Shoofly Pie: '''One of the desserts she lives with. He was presumely the first dessert created by their baker and has saved her from spoiling in the past. He is also hinted to have had a crush on her, but as of the moment, it seems he almost despises her. '''Pisatchio Pudding: '''One of the desserts she lives with. She is the only other girl with her at the moment, and they seem to have a pretty decent friendship blossoming. '''Knish: One of the desserts she lives with. He is the other dessert who tends to stay inside with her most of the time out of protection for her and to keep her company. He is the closest one to her and has only admitted that it is tomato soup he is drinking and not tea to her face once. She seems the most comfortable around him. '''Watermelon Ice Cream: '''A dessert whom Sonja and her baker have spoken to multiple times. She is one of the only other desserts who has actually been invited inside of the home of them and it appears as though Sonja thinks highly of her even if she does not blatantly show it. Category:Characters Category:Cakes